


Life Update

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: Hello everyone! I know this isn't fandom specific (but ao3 still makes you tag a fandom) but if you have come across my previous work and like them, I thought I'd let you know about my current writing projects :)
Kudos: 3





	Life Update

Hello everybody! This is shushumimi123 (Though I go by **Mim.SS** for my writing now)

Before I start I just wanna say that after a year of posting my last work here I still receive your comments and your likes and it still makes me super happy <3 and that's why I thought I'd let you guys know what I've been up to now as briefly as I could. Also, I'm posting here and not on my Tumblr because my Scorbus account got deleted near the time I stopped posting here :( 

I still love Scorbus and the community of friends I had when I was in the fandom was amazing and I learned so much about my writing style! But, I decided to move away from fanfictions because I've started developing my own stories and characters :) 

I have a few worlds that I hope to one day publish in various mediums, but right now I'm working on a webnovel that I post on Tapas.io

It's called _3 Paths to Love_ and it's a multiplot BL and very dear to my heart :) If you're curious, you can check it out here: <https://tapas.io/series/3-Paths-to-Love/info>

I don't expect you to read it, heck I don't expect a majority of you to find this, but if you do, that's great too 

I love all you guys and keep the Scorbus fandom strong! <3 


End file.
